


You Found Me

by Skyeec2



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, I Ship It, M/M, Rare Pairings, Self-Indulgent, all the crack pairings, crack ship, everything's ok Au, i don't care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7671109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After everything's over and done, Isa and Roxas have a nice little moment, vague mentions of background Terra/Even shipping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Found Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just gonna leave this here. Enjoy. Title from the song "You Found Me' by The Fray. I really shouldn't write things after 2am, hyped up on caffeine, listening to music. May right more, might not.

Isa hadn’t expected anyone to find him here, Lea didn’t know that he would come here and the others didn’t wouldn’t care enough to look for him, so the presence of another person approaching him was cause for confusion.

Isa curled further into himself as the other stopped beside him momentarily before they settled next to where he currently sat, his face ducked away into the space created as his arms circled around his knees.

They sat there for several minutes before Isa shifted enough to be able to identify whoever had managed to locate him. Lifting his marine-colour eyes, he glanced at the other, before returning his gaze forward after learning the identity of the other.

“Don’t you have anything better to do?” His question was mumbled into his arms ducking his head more to allow his long blue hair to further hide his face.

He could feel the weight of the other’s gaze on his form as they answered him, “Like what? I don’t know the apprentices and I don’t want to talk to any of the others around.”

Isa shifted his face to look at the body next to his, at the anger in the other’s tone. Even after all that had happened, it still amazed him to be able to witness such genuine emotions from beings he knew from his time as… as an abomination.

“I thought you’d want to talk to Lea at the very least.” His tone was soft in answer to the other’s anger, he continued to watch the other, as the person next to him seemed to buzz with tension.

All the tension held by the other, seemed to drain out of him suddenly, a slim hand reached up to tussle dirty blonde spikes, leaving hair to fall in a disorderly mess around Roxas’ tired face.

“No, I really don’t want to talk to him any time soon,” Roxas’ dark blue eyes peered back at him and Isa had to resist the urge to duck away from the other’s gaze, instead focusing his own gaze on the general vicinity of Roxas’ chin.

“Can I ask why?” An almost sardonic smile twisted Roxas’ lips at the question, and Isa almost retracted the question. Roxas shifted where he sat, turning his gaze back to the view of the Garden before them.

“Well, you remember when I got absorbed into Sora? I wasn’t exactly… gone. I could still perceive what was going on… to a certain extent at least.” Roxas lifted one of his hands, flexing fingers in an attempt to further convey his words. “Not all the time, just enough to have some idea about what was going on.”

Isa brow furrowed as he contemplated what that meant for Roxas, “So you… know what we did to Sora? Were you aware when Sora – “

“When he killed Demyx?” Roxas’ voice cut through Isa’s question, keeping his gaze averted from the taller male he answered. “Yeah, even if I was only a bystander I still feel awful for it. I wasn’t the one to kill him, but he was my _friend_ and I can’t stop feeling like it was _my_ fault that he died.”

Isa shifted closer to Roxas, attempting to provide some form of comfort to the distressed young male.  Sitting closer to the other, he noticed that the younger’s knuckles were stark white from the force of his grip.

“I know what the others say. That I didn’t have the choice to do anything, that I didn’t kill him and it wasn’t my fault so I shouldn’t feel guilty but I do. The others don’t really get that; you know?” Roxas turned dark blue eyes on him, causing Isa to freeze up once more.

Yes, he understood what the smaller was talking about. The misplaced guilt they held onto, the guarded, weary looks in the other’s eyes as they looked at him, questioning his motives and actions. Wondering what he could do to atone for all he had done, even if he hadn’t been aware of actually _doing_ them.

The guilt from failing to remain entirely himself, from becoming something, _someone_ , who was him but at the same time entirely different from everything he ever was. The guilt Isa had held within himself since he was freed from Xehanort’s influence.

The same guilt he believed existed within Terra and the same guilt he realized Roxas must have been feeling.

Isa reached his hand across and placed it upon Roxas’ clenched fist, tangling slim fingers with his own larger ones when Roxas relaxed his hand. Isa curled further into Roxas’ smaller body, taking a moment to enjoy the warmth of his friend, because Roxas was his friend (wasn’t he?) before answering. “I know, it’s hard.”

Roxas huffed a soft breath tightening his grip around Isa’s fingers, “Then you shouldn’t hide yourself away like this, you should stick around and save me from the other guys. It’s not like Terra will.”

Isa looked up into Roxas’ smiling face, he preferred this expression on his friend. “Why? What’s Terra doing with his time?” His question was asked in a light, airy tone causing Roxas to chuckle.

“Oh, he’s helping out Even with somethings,” The smile on Roxas’ face lit up his eyes as he continued, “You know he actually convinced Even to take breaks yesterday and take care of himself.”

“Really?” Isa answered, his tone light and teasing as a smile of his own spreading across his face. “Then I suppose I’ll have to come back and protect you from the keyblade user, then.”

A snort left the smaller male, his shoulders shaking from laughter smile blooming into a full grin, Isa’s own grew in response to his friend’s smile. He stood, tugging the still laughing blonde to his feet by their still connected hands.

As he tugged the smaller towards the entrance of the little hideaway, he was stopped by Roxas before they returned to the outside world. Roxas gazed up at him, steadily looking him in the eyes, “I meant it Isa, I’m here if you need to talk about anything.” A mischievous smile flitted across his face at his next words, “Terra is too, if you can drag him away from the labs.”

Isa nodded in agreement before suddenly pulling Roxas into a tight hug. He had probably surprised Roxas if the other’s sudden exhalation was anything to go by. Roxas fit well against him, still so much smaller than he himself was, even after so much time had passed.

Roxas melted against him after the initial shock had worn off, desperate to soak up any bit of affection willingly given to him. They would be ok, Isa was sure of it. After all, they had Terra who could understand what they were going through and they had their other friends who would be there to support them even if they couldn’t quite understand what they had gone through.

They also had each other and Isa refused to let Roxas think for even a moment that he didn’t appreciate Roxas taking time out of his days to talk with him, that he didn’t care as much for Roxas as the key-wielder cared for him.

Roxas was his friend, one of his most precious people next to Lea. Though perhaps he could be more than a friend for the blonde. That was a thought to pursue at a later time, their other friends would probably be searching for them and it wouldn’t do any good to worry them more than they already were.

Isa gave Roxas a brief final squeeze before breaking the embrace, stepping back and keeping his secure grip on Roxas’ hand lead the two of them back to their friends.


End file.
